


You Don't Know Me

by katsincere



Series: It's Ladybug, jumping above! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsincere/pseuds/katsincere
Summary: Just a small drabble about being Ladybug.





	

Being Ladybug had its pros and cons. 

It was being a hero and helping so many people. It was being a role model and inspiring growing girls. It was being a celebrity crush to both men and women. 

However, it meant being the center of attention. Everywhere she went, eyes were focused on her. Reporters watched her every move and heard every word she said. Everyday, she frantically hides to transform back into her civilian self, to avoid reporters and the fans. It is easier that way, as Adrien agrees. 

Yeah, the superhero duo revealed their identities to each other a while back. Of course, they decided to keep their relationship a secret, only revealing it as supers. Chat Noir and Ladybug were a great couple, and the paparazzi loved to eat it up. They snapped pictures of them kissing, hugging, flirting, or just talking.

Sometimes, just rarely, they have rumors about Ladybug. They say she is cheating on Chat Noir with a civilian just because she is snapped with a victim of akumatization. They also accuse her of cheating with the law - stealing or of some sort.

Of course, none of it is true because who's going to believe the paps? Tourists and very few Parisians, maybe. Many followed the Ladybug blog of Marinette's best friend, Alya.

Ladybug trusted the Ladyblog; she trusted Alya with every bit of information she would post. As Marinette, she would read everything her best friend would say about the miraculous Ladybug and her fabulous partner, Chat Noir.

Sure, being a superhero had its gains and weaknesses, but it's what Ladybug loved about being Ladybug. Truly honest, Marinette would do the whole superhero job again if asked to.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first verse of Ariana Grande's song of You Don't Know Me. 
> 
> I haven't posted a fic in so long (I deleted the Summer fic) and was starting to miss writing down the ideas I came up with. Hope y'all enjoy because it was thought up in a few hours ❤❤ 
> 
> *update 8 hours after I posted this fic, I put "They don't know me" instead of "You don't know me" lmao I'm dumb


End file.
